


Jailbreak

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Jailbreak

Jailbreak

## Jailbreak

The criminal hi-jinx of the rebel scum. For colls, Festivids 2011/12

 

Footage: [Star Wars (1977)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_IV:_A_New_Hope), [Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_VI:_Return_of_the_Jedi) and [Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_V:_The_Empire_Strikes_Back)

Audio: [Jailbreak](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jailbreak_%28Thin_Lizzy_song%29) by Thin Lizzy 

Duration: 00:03:16

Published: 2012-01-12

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/184328.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Jailbreak-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Jailbreak-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  Somewhere in this town  
>  See me and the boys we don't like it  
>  So were getting up and going down
> 
> Hiding low looking right to left  
>  If you see us coming I think it's best  
>  To move away do you hear what I say  
>  From under my breath
> 
> Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  Somewhere in the town  
>  Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  So don't you be around
> 
> Don't you be around
> 
> Tonight there's gonna be a breakout  
>  Into the city zones  
>  Don't you dare to try and stop us  
>  No one could for long
> 
> Searchlight on my trail  
>  Tonight's the night all systems fail  
>  Hey you good lookin' female  
>  Come here!
> 
> Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  Somewhere in the town  
>  Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  So don't you be around
> 
> Tonight there's gonna trouble  
>  I'm gonna find myself in  
>  Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  So woman stay with a friend
> 
> You know it's safer
> 
> Breakout!
> 
> Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  Somewhere in the town  
>  Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
>  So don't you be around


End file.
